enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
PEOAL
The Call of PEOAL: Friday, 11 December, 1992. 0: PEOAL KOSI MA. 1: Bel i tel nag mi-pares tol de ovof, te BARAZ kolia neth fiò, sak bilem foj-na vethurz. 2: O din tak Le man terim taz. Ogun rai tel a-mando KATI avando. 3: Re-oto sek pirim pal desia: "Dogun pil-ore delia fitharz te omistan coijin ors hales atiè of mapil." 4: Osianda vethik lama-ran. OB bares otun nikhurz. 5: Mapi sak de PEOAL: "Dares thil, Nati kas Le onto pejim te ratienu quasb." Zol da pekil ars, vanu oi das kinis lam: "BARAZ." 6: Li meth-ag de honia ZIP felani da GA. Raas nothil, zami sep O ma od fi Nat. Altari des koi na methik as-ten-kil. 7: PEOAL hoija; Maz de of. 0: PEOAL is forbidden to fall. 1: Just is the course that will magnify all of Fire`s powers, for as BARAZ unites with emptiness, my voice is (here) for the making of the Highest. 2: (This) Calling forth demands the Ones feet to be offered here. The cold merchant decides to offer the desert to the good brother. 3: My slier Holy One formulates in acceptance: "Fighters; visit thou the black howling firmament with mute names for this black threshold to work the unattainable strength." 4: No burning is made in this cold path. The 28 lanterns is put to sleep and redeemed in the highest. 5: My sentence of the 69636: "The seat of the self wherein the child is, brings forth the sickles for the destruction of slaves." The apprentices friendly hand invokes this one which restricts any approach to the path: "BARAZ." 6: The One's continuance fails of the void of ZIP that exaggerates the use of the 31. The seat of the east is empty, and the warstar of the five falls and starts encircling the child. Accepting being consumed rather than being that weak bolt of discontinuation. 7: The terror of the 69636; the pact of strength. The Table of PEOAL The letters in the corners fill 2x2 squares and give the names TIR, BAK, SNO, LAT. Inward from them are four sigils corresponding to four star systems, a circle with a dot in the center for the Sun in the upper left, a downward pointing triangle whose top side is three downward indentations for Sirius in the upper right, a candle for Vega in the lower left, and an upward pointinle for Antares in the lower right. The PEOAL table is divided in three circles. The words which came to mind during the reception was for the Outer: Ordinary and plain galactic forces, for the middle: destructive/creative, spiral forces, and for the inner: brahmanic and transcendent forces. The way I should read the names was for the Outer: read from centre and outwards. (this is for the vertical names) Middle: read the casual names diagonally downwards to right ( also turn table so that the sector to read is on top. Inner: ordinary reading, no turning. THE OUTER CIRCLE: Top section: The rulers: FIIRPO & SEKIOLM. The 20 on the left wing: MIEOI OKLBT SANAO LAORR MVRPE NADATV TANIA INIVT EISAAT STNPI RRIOO AASRPM MKEAEA IOKTZZ OPOIAA FRRSTIO LIPEIKI ASIKKIJ NTKIONE IAOOROA The 12 on the body: LOIRELOE KDAEOLI ILTOSIL NALMINA ATOLTAG LSKOARN (FIIRPO) - ORPKOOT IPREKNA MOOSIIE AKKITKJ RAETAII ESRSAZAO The 23 on the right wing: RAKRN GPLOM ROTGI OKENP OVAAK RTUZI AQKSI IIOOB JTAAAI AMVNB PNEIA LLNTTN OOIOA KIOKK IDRIIK NLAEME AATOLS LTLOEO FSOMSLE OIKLIII IRIOTNL MPPIAAA AORKRRG Left section: The rulers: TADSROK & TIISIOI The 20 on the left wing: (table is now turned so that the left sector is placed on top) EIKTV OEEAA LNKIA SAOTG ZIJNA DIMIAR LXETO IKEAE NTIORS AETTT TTIAO AKTVLS NKAEAO TBODON ANAARE TDOTVOO TAOIRAH ANDIKRV PTOSNEA MRRIRAS The 12 on the body: OTILANEG MALOTOG MAGILTAL PROITEP ATRODNA TNOITEV (TADSROK) ADOINAO TNOIKES NBATRRA AKOAVAV TKADROH NATTEOEO The 23 on the right wing: APZRL MOTNH OLATO IEERE JIBOB FENUL RGANO OEOKA TTBIFH AAITO TTMNA ONNIAR TOEAK MIIIL MALVFK PALAAA ARGONG TTOITE TNRITOG AAOOTAG TDDIDEL NNOSTNP ABOIREA Right section: The rulers: ANTORPA & SODOBEO The 20 on the left wing : OOLOG RJILM VTIED EONTO ITAOA KOOGPN ONRUS RLOOI RDPKRL EAAIS TPMTL ERIIRE LLOLSI LAIKAE NEMSAN ATTSAAO TNIOOKK IOTDRSO SGROQKA AERBROI The 12 on the Body: RPANIORT ZIOKSNA ATHOLMN SEKOLAM IGREGOR TORBIET (antorpa) NTIDQOL LETORKI LAMSOSA ELISAKO TROKAAK REPILANO The 23 on the right wing: OTMUP SROTI ADNOT NKAGR OSMAD HTIEL EHONT ABOKI ATARLD XHREN OXOSS RTHNOD PSIAN ZAASS AINNTT STOIDR IEHKOI TGKOSR AOROLNT NNRELMA LTTBGAN LEIOIOM EATDRER Bottom section: The rulers: RLLSLNO & IVASLOK The 20 on the Left wing: TAAAT DLDOA MILAL KEGIA AGNMK SOMAIK OLSVI AAKEV SKISED OVODO STNRE TAAOUR ASPTEA VOTEVT ZDOSOM RMSINOT ELEVAEO TALASLA INLSTKR VAKLLAT The 12 on the body: SOTATVMT SAPEOOO TSTSNEA AOOIALR VDSVSKT ZMEATAS (rllslno) EAILBOP TNKOODL IAAKIAO VKNITAK ATOTALE RNODALID The 23 on the right wing: LLIIR ITDEO AEDGR VMOAA ANLPP LOIIR SVSOH KEKTA INAOLH TLNPO OPAIT ROBRHR NIAOE AOTNO VTDBNA IKOABR TANTLP ENAIAI RAKKTLD ZLIOIAE VMLLOAK ADESBDO TOSALOL THE MIDDLE CIRCLE: Top section: The rulers: AUTMIINIO & IATEZPIZKE The group of 14: DBZGLRKO ORONASIO RPLOTNMO PAAALIIAT OTLTIDLTA RIDMAEPMPMK AQTETSAAEA MUISEEOAOT AAOKZKKRR AGFIPOSS AINOILAI SLANZEN TABNKM INEHEN The group of six: ROANN IAKOAT ATOTVA KKILPAK AAENASE MZGOOAL Left section: The rulers: IVEONASIO & NSMADOKSIO The group of 14: LOAOSORO DDTLDTIT NIPSSSLA IPREEAOAA ROIMNKASI DRLOSIIZLOR AOEIMLAUTA HVPAARZEPO IALBDRREO ROINOIKR KNOTKIAA AINASPU NAPAIG ISLZOS The group of 6: POMKI APASTP LSIILK ARMAOSA OOASPKO DRPLIQA Right section: The rulers: SILEKITAR & KALOIODKIX The group of 14: ODLDOOOR OIRFLRAO EAIPKTKV XOERIIOAZ VGALKLKIZ OKEEAIKEBVR IMLTLLTREE AIIEOSATPK SEPRITIAL NAAKOATA SPUODOIL IOKOKTA BSTEIO PILDXT The group of 6: TNASI OLMITG AIKAOG VSALRIT ENDPOOS TIANRID Bottom section: The rulers: EDISTTAAA & TATINEVOAS The group of 14: OPKOLOBA EEGSIOAX IRLIHANL OHOARTIKO EZDTTKNOX PRESAAEIIML AOIETDLNNO ZDTIISIEEL ENALNRSVV SASAEORA IIOSVMOR TVSKOLK AAIOAI SZTSSK The group of 6: TIAIP TNKKVR NEAIAO IAMSSTT TLALBLI AOLOAOS THE CENTRE: The centre of the table of PEOAL is divided into five parts, and it will probably give off more names than these listed here; as this part is covering areas not taken care of by so many other spiritgroups and pantheons. Top section: The rulers: LAYYDNTI & IENYDAO The 12 names: ONTDA AVIENY SOVIENY VOTORND ADOREION AVIESOAT AOXSA YAXATA YDAOPAL DALKOPA NOBIKUAR TISEPONO Left section: The rulers: KORSTADI & TRESBTO The 12 names: SVDVO AOOOIR OVVTRES NIIOEST TTEERIOA EDNNNOAD OODVK RTAILS SBTOAIP TAOSONO AKNONDSA DOSNBRDT Right section: The rulers: IOKLEOMN & OKPEEOI The 12 names: LAANM AAPUOO ATPOKPE SAOKIEL TXXALBSK OOADAOIO MINPB OTRSEO EEOIIEL LUUSBTE KAKPOSKO ONAOTPOE Bottom section: The rulers: IRVTAOII & ONBATOB The 12 names: POSDI SINDRO KLAONBA VIOSONT LDATONSV TOTBAKOR IOKEL OPSTEO ATOBIEB TOPSISP VAKUORNI RNAVETIT Central section: The rulers: YDNTIRVTA & STADIOKLE Four "cherubs" or something like that: TELOT AAKTL RONTI ATIEO The 12 names: TORNDALKO REIONOBIK ESOATISEP BAKORNAVE TONSVAKUO OSONTOPSI IOESTAOSO ERIOAKNON NNOADOSNB DAOIONAOT ALBSKAKPO OKIELUUSB Also found in the PEOAL tablet are the "mighty sound" names corresponding to the parts of the Olive. These are found centered around the central square of the tablet and the squares 4 squares in each direction from the center. They are found in the tablet in the shapes of a square, two triangles, and an inward spiral. The axis names: VOAANIKNV TOANROKD RDOATISO RNOITADOI The seed names: IRNNVOOPI TTSPORDB OBONTOPT OPTOTNBRA The nut names: OUKEKOMTO POITEUAL ELSEPONO ETOOPELUE The fruit names: TTOIRSAAT ETKABTOR BRVIESOT BATSEIRTS The skin names: NNENAAAAN YDLADNRN DNENYAXD DADAYNNNY Also, there are 1433 minor names found by appyling the following sigil wherever it will fit: Structure and Function by Dean The mighty sound names stretch through the aethers, the axis names making an entry through the top of LIL, the seed names stretching from the top of LIL through the bottom of ZAX, the nut names from the top of LIL through the bottom of LIN, the fruit names from the top LIL through the bottom of RII, and the skin names from the top of LIL through the bottom of TEX. The first name in each group goes at the outer edge of LIL, the next two at the innermost point, and the last fills in the space between. The minor names spread out from the bottom of TEX over the Earth. The names from the inner circle are involved in the phase of passing through the veil over the Earth. Those in the middle circle are responsible for implementing what has passed through the veil. Those in the outer circle are responsible for things that have already been brought through and built. The ruling and cherub names in the inner center form a cross which looks like the sigil for the MOR tablet. The four regions bounded by this cross correspond to the stars, and the cross rotates at the level of the outer zodiac, carrying the influence of the stars progressively through the signs Pisces-Aries. The twelve additional names in this section go with the first twelve seats in call 3, the first six from bottom to top of the living breath seats, the next six from bottom to top of the sharp sickle seats. For each of the four other sets of names in the inner set of names, the first ruling name seems to go with the seats as a whole and the second with the rotating cross. The twelve other names go with the twelve names from the center, the orders as listed above matching up, and thus indirectly with the seats. Each group of six of these matches with the corresponding star sigil. Thus, for the top and left sections, the Sun goes with the living breath seats and Sirius and Vega respectively with the sharp sickle seats. For the right and bottom, Sirius and Vega go with the living breath seats and Antares with the sharp sickle seats. These combinations define the nature of the four sections of the tablet and are reflected into the middle and outer sections. The general relationship between the four stars, as seen in the PEOAL tablet, has Antares as a remote authority and the Sun as the near authority with Sirius and Vega as intermediaries. Possible interpretations of the sigils and 3-letter names are: Antares: Fire with a vertical line which normally represents spirit, thus the highest part of the group. LAT the First beginning justice, also suggesting the highest authority here. Vega: Single candle representing individuality, also SNO possessing selfhood becoming. Sirius: Water with three bumps on top that I don't understand, plus BAK multiplicity begins creation. Thus Vega and Sirius seem to represent individualized and group avenues respectively. Sun: Part of our solar system and TIR justice enables motion suggests that this is where orders are carried out. The triple Antares-Vega-Sirius seems to follow the pattern described in Alice Bailey's books relating to the Great Bear-the Pleiades-Sirius. The pairing Vega-Sirius seems to fit with the images of the bee and the vulture in Nema's work, with Andromeda taking Vega's place. There seems to be a general three-fold pattern along these lines in the solar system, with the stars of the tablet filling these roles in relation to the Earth. Crowley's notion of the three schools of magic also seems to relate, the white going with Sirius, black Vega, and yellow Antares. The job of the groups of fourteen in the middle sections is to transform what is brought in from outside the Earth's sphere (via the inner circle names) into something functional and established within the Earth's patterns. Each group employs each of the subquarters of the watchtower hierarchy as follows: 1: 1st Kerubic angel 2: the cross 3: 2nd Kerubic angel and the cross 4: 3rd Kerubic angel and the cross 5: the cross 6: 4th Kerubic angel 7: spirits of the 16 serviant squares energized through the 6-letter name 8: 5-letter name and Kerubic region as attractive to lower 9: 1st (bottom) Serviant angel emerging from the serviant squares 10: 2nd Serviant angel 11: 3rd Serviant angel 12: 4th Serviant angel 13: opening of lower to higher 14: force comes down. The groups of 6 then ground and sort the energy coming through. They reflect pairs of planetary zones, Sun-Mercury, Pluto-Transpluto, Uranus-Neptune, Jupiter-Saturn, Mars-asteroids, Venus-Earth. They form a clockwise circle. This pattern is partially like that in the heptarchic system.